more i follow
by darkmight
Summary: Pretty much a doctor and jenny fic but starts with the master and jenny
1. follow him

Ok this is the first chapter in jenny's point of view

When your like me your never bored but always alone always

So I took one step out of the door and feeling a bit space sick started to walk down the fairly light street the people looked like me they even spoke like me but none of them were who I was looking for but one man in particular seemed to draw me in.

Sorry about the chapter its really short would have been longer if I had some ideas so review and help. The next update should be in a week.


	2. does he know

Chapter 2 does he know.

I don't know why but he would always ramble on about a man who destroyed his home and his life. When I finally got bored of listening to him I asked in quite a civilised tone " And who was this fairly evil stranger and then again who the hell are you I'm jenny" I held my hand out to him he took it but didn't speak so I did "and you are" he looked at me for a second and then replied "the master. I don't know my real name" he dropped my hand and walked to this odd ship looked at me and said "follow me you'll need to" I found no reason not to so I did.

He looked at me fairly amused by my facial expression then he smiled and said "you are going to torchwood I'm sure they will find a cell for a time lord" he laughed and threw me out into I couldn't believe it "Martha!" "oh sorry some master threw me out of his stinking ship sorry again" she stood up and hugged me then said "use this and call your dad actually let me I'm sure he would like a surprise".

The phone kept ringing until a man's voice said In quite a cheerful tone "hello Martha what do you need" "nothing just come to torchwood Gwen is looking after something of yours" the phone hung up. "well then we need to get you ready" we went through some doors and then Gwen yelled "jenny what are you doing here" "Hi Gwen and not much my dad's coming for me Martha called him" I couldn't finish my sentence because of a massive blue box landed at the side of me and a man in a suit and trainers looked at me and beamed at me, my hearts jumped in a pleasant way and then told me to do what I did hug him. The rest of the day was a blur I was just too happy I only remember a lilac room and falling to sleep.

I woke up to a not normal day realising where I was when I did I rushed down several corridors and then into a room where my dad was stood but there was no Donna.


	3. Questions

**THANKYOU TO HOLLOW INSANITY FOR GIVING ME SOME ADVICE!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters if I did Jenny would be with her dad**

**Questions**

I had so much to ask but one thing kept passing my mind "where's donna", my dad looked at me and said "I took her home; she would have died if I didn't"

And then I blurted out "but she can regenerate like us so she would come back any way" as I spoke amusement grew on face that little extra until I finished when he chuckled and then after a few minutes he decided to speak to me. "Actually jenny she can't she's a human not a time lord or time lady for that matter, Thing is Jenny humans don't regenerate they die and that's it nothing more to it." That kept me hushed for a while as the fact that I was lucky to regenerate because I was just an echo, I had a feeling a certain someone had been looking in my mind with telepathy so I shut my mind up and asked "How come I regenerate then cause I'm just an echo as you said so that makes me a human right". That gave him many things to say the one I listened to was "Jenny I shouldn't have said that I would never say that again and because you were made from my genetics you became a time lady" I tried to stand up but my legs were still badly bruised and my left knee was still dislocated so I just fell and when my head hit the floor I fell into a dark pool of uncoincesness.

**Sorry for any mistakes don't hurt me for it and the next chapter will be in the doctors point of view but I need reviews 2.**


	4. Waiting for her

Okay here is my next chapter with a nice changethe doctor's pov if I can be bothered which I am lucky people. Darkmight

Waiting for her

Waiting for jenny to come round wasn't as quick I wanted her to be but she had hit her head really hard on the floor so she was most probably out cold or her body was repairing itself and as it turns out she was both, her bruises started fading and the dislocated leg was going back into shape. I was sat on the floor next to her in case she woke up and then passed out and while I was sat near her I always heard her soft rythmatic breathing.

It had been an hour since Jenny had been out cold and it had been seven long hours until she let out a massive gasp and sat up and by that time she caught me by surprise. I didn't expect her to look so well rested but she looked like she had slept for hours on end, she then stood up and walked over to the controls and asked in quite a giddy tone "so where are we going now". She ran to me beaming and hugged me .

Wonder where they'll go so help and review people

Darkmight


	5. my happy ending

So it's my final chapter in the fic I'm going to try to make it longer thanks to readers and reviewers. Dark Might over and out.

My new change 

I woke up today and I felt ready for anything except find a letter at my door. Obviously a nosey man had decided to go snooping, that didn't matter to me he was just a little overprotective of me. But I opened my letter and I read every single word, it read.

Jenny

Hello do you remember me I through you out of my TARDIS and gave you to torchwood.

Have you told daddy about this I bet you haven't, but you are a brave one aren't you oh yes you are. I am coming to find you and you will die in trade for your father, sound fair it won't matter that was a little evil so I will come and get you now and for your father just another Rose

Wait and live in fear

The Master

I knew what he was going to do and I knew one man who could stop him. So I ran downstairs and through the left corridor and found dad in the kitchen eating toast. As soon as I came in his head stuck up and I shoved a letter in his face.

5 minutes later

Dad refused to put his glasses on so it was a lot longer than I anticipated and I got a bit inpatient and read it for him.

He looked absolutely lived and said "your fine ok nothing is coming for you but write back and tell him everything"

I nodded and walked off I was going to tease him in the exact same way I sat down and wrote

Master

Hello it's Jenny I'm pleased to know you remember me it's been a long time hasn't it, and don't worry your little brain Daddy does know and my dad will do everything in his power to protect me. Don't bother coming for me coz we're moving by the day enjoy your time with defeat and do have a good day and from dad to you. She can't die and this time I won't let her.

Enjoy defeat again

Jenny

It was all true as well I saw his regeneration and meet Amy, Rory and River maybe for once I won't be alone.

K guys that's it my next two fics are lupin and tonks and one is a collaboration so wait and enjoy Dark Might out R&R 


End file.
